1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plate mold for producing steel billets, in particular thin slabs, with water-cooled narrow side walls that can be clamped between broad side walls. Such a mold further has devices for adjusting the hollow space formed by the narrow side wall and broad side walls for different billet sizes and to adjust the casting taper, and still further has an oscillation device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From German reference DE 24 15 224 C3, a plate mold for slabs is known, the mold walls of which have cooling chambers that encompass certain cooling areas. Measurement elements are attached to water supply and discharge lines of the broad sides to determine the extracted heat quantity or cooling rates. At the same time, an average value for the cooling rate of the cooling chambers is formed in the measurement elements, which is supplied to an averaging device, with which the taper of the narrow sides can be controlled.
It is known from German reference DE 41 17 073 C2 to determine, with the help of calorimetric measurements taken on a slab mold, particularly a rectangular or convex thin slab mold, the integral and specific heat transfer on each individual copper plate. A "one line" comparison of the specific heat flow from the copper plate side facing the steel, known as the "hot face," to the water-cooled side, specifically of the narrow sides, with those of the two broad sides, permits the narrow side taper to be controlled independent of the individually selected casting parameters.
Disadvantageously, in the aforementioned plate molds, no differentiated statements can be made about the partial heat flow over the breadth of the mold. Furthermore, the temperature sensors used are not suitable for reliable casting at casting speeds above 1.5 m/min.